


5 (Seconds to Watch You Fall)

by Jate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jate/pseuds/Jate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always happens in slow motion in movies.<br/>Possible spoilers for 2x03 if you haven't seen it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 (Seconds to Watch You Fall)

_(5)_

It always happens in slow motion in the movies.  
You always thought that it was a filmmaker’s trick to capture the viewer’s attention. To make sure that he will be glued to the screen to witness his hero’s unfortunate death or the villain’s deserved one.  
You never believed in those tricks. You never thought that it could take so long for someone to fall.   
But now you wonder if perhaps you were wrong all along.

_(4)_

It’s not the first fall you’ve had in your life.  
Of course you experimented. A lot. Mummy was not pleased when she found you sprawled out on the grass after a nasty jump from the roof. She wasn’t pleased either when you jumped from the highest tree of your garden.  
Yes you’ve fallen a lot during your life. And you always thought that made you invincible.  
But now you wonder if perhaps you were wrong all along.

_(3)_

It should have been easy.  
You thought that living would be easy. You thought that dying would be easy.  
But you realise that this theory only works if you apply it to yourself.  
You never took into account one tiny detail: him.  
And now you wonder if perhaps you were wrong all along.

_(2)_

It should have been boring.  
You thought that beating him would be easy. You thought that losing would be easy.  
You never took into account one tiny detail: him.  
And now you wonder if perhaps you were wrong all along.

_(1)_

You stop wondering. You know.  
But you can’t stop the fall.

_(0)_

You stop wondering. You know.  
But you can’t stop the fall.

_(00)_

You wish that you could have told him.

_(000)_

You swear that you will tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfiction for the fandom. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)  
> Oh, and English isn't my mother tongue, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance. (Do not hesitate to point them out to me. ;-))


End file.
